


Gone Fishing...

by LadyIsabella



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, I Regret Nothing!, I am late for work because I needed to finish this! You're welcome!, Idiots in Love, M/M, Swimming, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsabella/pseuds/LadyIsabella
Summary: After four years apart Jack has come back into Ennis Del Mar's life and the pair cannot just have that one night at the motel. So they go fishing. Or that is the plan *wink wink nudge nudge*
Relationships: Alma Beers Del Mar/Ennis Del Mar (mentioned), Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist, Lureen Newsome/Jack Twist (mentioned)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 179





	Gone Fishing...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Hope you like this little fic :) Got about five in my head so far so aiming for another tomorrow/later, who knows! Anyway, enjoy, kudos and comments as always very welcome!

The moment Ennis climbed into Jack’s truck again after telling Alma they were going fishing, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. A weight he did not even know had been pressing him down since they had parted four years ago…He settled back into the leather seat and grinned as Jack backed out of the parting lot in front of his apartment complex and drove off down the street.

“Damn Jack,” he said, laughing with happiness. “Can’t believe I’m doin’ this! Alma reckons I’m mad at taking a few days off. I saw her face!”

“Hell, Ennis. Everyone’s allowed a few days off…Ya’ll can’t be working all your life,” Jack replied, grinning over at him. “Besides, you get fired, you’ll find another job easily enough. Whatchu’ doing now anyway?”

Ennis smiled to himself. He had missed Jack’s endless chatter. Alma…for all her good points, she was not much of a talker. Hell, neither was he. Jack could talk the hind legs off a donkey if he cared to. “Road work mainly. Nothin’ special. Told Alma, I worked through a damn blizzard last winter. Boss owes me a few days off. I’ll tell him I’ll put in some extra hours at weekend if he ain’t happy. How ‘bout you? Still riding ‘em bulls?”

Jack shrugged. “Not as much as I was before…Got married, like I said. Lureen’s daddy sells farm machinery. The big stuff, y’know? Got more money than God, I swear. Hates my guts cause I knocked up and married his lil’ girl. Hell, weren’t my fault! Lureen…man, she was well in control that night. Reckon he’d had rather I’d have run off when she told me. Anyway, t’please her he gave me a job. Selling combines. Seems I got a knack for it.”

He slowed at a red light and looked over at Ennis, boyish smile lighting up his face. “Using my mouth for something other than driving folks mad, I guess.”

Ennis laughed, though part of him wanted to scream. Jack hadn’t changed but…everything had changed. Jack was married…had a son, a wife…a life, none of which featured Ennis and him together. So, what was this trip? A last hurrah? He shoved that thought aside. He was too happy to care. Here he was sitting in Jack’s truck, heading off for a few days without prying eyes and ears. “Bound to be some use for it, other than talking my ear off all evening. Good money then, I guess?”

“Yeah,” Jack nodded. “Not that I know how much. Lureen deals with it all. Got a head for numbers and hell, never interested me in any event.”

Ennis nodded, glancing out the window as the shops and houses gave way to fields and they left the town behind. “Ain’t miss rodeoing then?”

Jack sighed and rolled down his window a little. “Yeah, I miss it. Only get once or twice a year now. Ain’t as quick as I was and don’t wanna give Lureen’s daddy the satisfaction of burying me, y’know? Would make his day that would. Him and his wife’d take in Lureen, get their claws in my boy and he’d grow up being told his daddy was a fuck up who died being stupid. I don’t want that.” He thumped the steering wheel and scowled briefly at the idea.

“No…I got the same worries with Alma’s parents. They’re alright but…Well,” Ennis replied with a sighed. “Reckon they wanted more for her than me. She works too, at the market and I know her father blames me. He reckons if I was any kind of man she’d not have to.” Ennis puffed out a breath and rested his head on the seat, eyes close for a moment.

That was the first time he had voiced those concerns aloud. He wanted to be a good man, a good father and provider for Alma and the girls, he really did. He tried damn hard, but it never seemed to be enough.

“Fuck ‘em,” Jack said, making him blink. He looked over at him, a smile twitching at his lips.

“Fuck ‘em?” He asked.

“Yeah. The lot of ‘em. For the next few days, we don’t speak about them. Not about Alma, or Lureen or the kids or in-laws. I get enough of it at home and I reckon you do too. Not now. We’re gonna find some place, set up camp, fish, eat and just be ourselves, deal?”

Ennis smiled and nodded. “Sounds good to me. Ain’t never have a holiday,” he smirked.

-

The couple drove out of the farmland and started to climb into the mountains and valleys. It was no Brokeback Mountain! But hell, even Jack had to admit it was a stunning sight.

“Damn Ennis,” he thumped the steering wheel, “Some beautiful country you got out here. Back home, on my Daddy’s ranch, hell, ain’t nothing to see for miles and miles. First time I saw Brokeback, that first summer, I knew I was meant for mountains and valleys and rivers and the like…Not some flat dustbowl of a ranch.” He looked out of the window, enjoying the chance to breathe in the crisp mountain air. “What ‘bout you? Come up here much?”

Ennis sighed and took off his hat, running his hand through his hair. “Naw. Like I said last night…I work, I come home, eat, and go to sleep, get up go to work…That’s it. Work fifteen hours six days a week, sometimes seven…Ain’t got time or damn energy t’do anything else.” He gestured to the view. “But you’re right…Should get up here more.”

Jack smirked. “I’m game if you are…Fourteen hours in this damn trunk, I’m ready to get out for as long as possible.”

They drove on, content in the silence, both enjoying the fact the other was beside them once more. Neither said it but both felt it…They were home.

“What we stopping here for?” Ennis asked half an hour later as Jack pulled the truck to a stop back from an overhang by the river. He climbed out the car as Jack did and laughed when he saw what his lover intended; swimming!

Jack started to unbutton his shirt and smirked. “Last one in has to set up the tent!”

The pair ran to the edge and started stripping down, tossing clothes into a pile carelessly. It was a masterstroke by Jack…He knew Ennis was skittish and shy about all this, terrified of being labelled ‘queer’ despite, deep down, knowing that what he wanted _was_ queer by any stretch of the imagination. He wanted Jack. That was it. This race to strip and dive into the river below had removed the worries from Ennis, in his haste to be first.

Ennis shucked his jeans and tossed them onto the pile, smirking at Jack when he noticed he was struggling with that ridiculous belt buckle. Being a good sport -and if he was honest to admire the view- he stood watching rather than jumping in straight away.

“Ready?” He quipped, raising an eyebrow. “Last one in…” he, followed closely by Jack, ran to the edge and leapt into the unknown, both whopping with delight. Ennis hit the water first and came up laughing, shaking the water from his hair as he did. “I win!” he hollered as Jack bobbed above the water.

“Maybe I planned it!” Came the retort. “You know I can’t cook for shit…I set up tent…you cook, I win either way!”

Ennis blinked the water out his eyes and started to smile. Damn it. Boy had played him. “You sneaky little…” he swam over to Jack and grabbed him, dunking him under the water briefly before he was splashed full in the face. “Hey!”

“Self-defence!” Spluttered Jack, his dark hair looking even darker now it was soaked and plastered to his head. “Trying to drown me, that’s real nice, Del Mar! After I drove up here and everything! Should just leave yer ass here…”

Jokingly he made to swim towards shore but only got half a stroke before strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against Ennis. He breathed in sharply and tread water to keep his head above the small lapping waves in the coursing river. Ennis held him against his chest, arms wrapped around him his chest, fingers sprayed on his stomach.

“Ennis…” Jack whispered, his own hands curling around the man’s wrists, fingers stroking under the water.

He moaned softly as Ennis bent his head and kissed his bare shoulder. “I was kidding…” he added, with a smile.

“I know…I just…” Ennis trailed off and just held him, both floating in the current. “I’ve missed you so much, Jack. So much…I…I feel like I can’t breathe sometimes in that damn house and then I think of you and…and me, up on Brokeback and…”

Jack turned in his arms, so they were face to face, chest to chest, so close there was not a finger of space between them. He moved his hand and cupped Ennis’s cheek. “It’s alright, Ennis…It’s alright. I know,” he moved closer and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s lips. “I’ve missed you too, with all my heart.”

Ennis kissed him back, chasing the taste of Jack and the feel of him. He sighed happily, eyes sliding shut as he ran his hands down his lover’s body. “Jack fucking Twist…You’re somethin’ else, boy.”

“I’m a goddamn delight!” Jack replied, laughing against Ennis’s lips. “Yer lucky to have me.”

“Jack Twist, most humble man in the world!” Ennis retorted, laughing. He let go of Jack, who wasn’t expecting it, and sank under the water a moment before he came up choking and coughing. Before he could say anything Ennis just smirked and said, “Come on, let’s get the camp set up before it’s dark. Don’t fancy sleeping in that truck.”

Jack brushed his hair from his eyes and started to swim to shore, Ennis following, “Ain’t too bad. Slept in a few times when Lureen’s kicked me out.”

Ennis, slightly behind, frowned. “She do that often?”

“Nah,” Jack tossed back over his shoulder. He reached the shore and climbed out, unashamed in his naked state. “Once or twice.”

“How come?” Ennis asked, brushing his wet hair from his eyes and standing up on the little shoreline of the river.

“Who knows. Women,” Jack said, shrugging. “I said something, I guess! It was when she was pregnant. You know how they get. Everything I said caused an argument.”

Ennis swallowed. He knew what Jack meant. Alma could be sharp when she wanted. When she was pregnant with Junior…Hell, anything he said seemed to annoy her. It’d been a little better with Jenny but…well.

“I guess,” was all he said, his gaze drawn to Jack’s naked body, dappled with sunlight, and dripping wet. Ennis felt his mouth start to water, like he had done four years ago on Brokeback. He was a sight to be seem that was for sure.

Jack turned and caught him looking. He smirked and struck a ‘heroic’ pose. “Like what you see, cowboy?”

“You know I do…” Ennis said, voice thick with desire.

“Yeah, well hold off,” Jack quipped with a wink. “We better get our clothes and the stuff from the trunk. Or will be sleeping out here, naked, and starving.”

“I reckon I could warm you up,” Ennis replied, then, realising what he had said, blushed and coughed, rubbing his neck.

Jack just smiled at him and set off back up the incline to the cliff.

-

Later the pair sat about the crackling campfire, both dressed against the chill air. They eaten the canned soup Jack had brought and now relaxed in their companion shop, staring up at the stairs, or else at the flames and glowing wood. It was peaceful and both basked in it.

Ennis lay back, resting his head on the log behind him. He gazed up at the sky and grinned to himself.

“Whatcha smiling about?” Jack asked, looking over with a smile of his own.

“I’m just thinking how much I needed this…And how damn grateful I am you forgot that harmonica!”

Jack laughed and slapped his thigh. “You know…when I was throwing stuff in a bag I did think about it but Bobby, that’s my boy, loves it. Eight months old and he loves that thing. Tends to just wave it about or try and put whole thing in his mouth but I couldn’t bring myself to take it from him.”

Ennis smiled, turning his head to look fully at Jack. “Like father, like son! Must be yours!”

“No doubt about that,” Jack replied nodding. “Lureen’s daddy reckons he looks like their side of the family but one glance at that boy and I see my ma. I keep that to myself though. Don’t wanna cause more friction. But yeah…he’s my boy alright.” He lit a cigarette and sucked in a breath of smoke before adding, sending the cloud up to the heavens as he spoke, “Never thought I’d have kids, man. Didn’t even know if I wanted ‘em. But I tell you…when I first held that baby, I felt something in me crack. I was gonna do my best by him, not be like my daddy or Lureen’s. I only hope I can do it, Ennis. I really do.”

“I wanted a boy,” Ennis said softly. “I love my girls, with all my heart, I really do but…when Junior was born I had no idea what to do with a girl.”

At that Jack snorted a little and tossed him a look. “Walked into that one, boy.”

Ennis laughed too. “You know what I mean! But yeah, I…I was really worried. Luckily she’s just like me, thinks a lot, don’t say much…Jenny I think’ll be like her mama.”

“You gon’ have any more?”

“Hell, if I know. Can’t really afford any more,” he replied softly with a shrug. “And with Alma working too, we can’t afford her taking the time off.”

“D’you want any more? If you could afford it I mean?”

Ennis fell silent. Did he want more kids? He loved his girls, as he said, and wouldn’t wish them gone for anything but…things were tough with him and Alma. Most days were tough. The nights were worse. He…he thought he loved her, if he really tried. He cared anyway. Maybe it wasn’t love. Not the type of love he felt when he looked at Jack and his heart started racing and his blood caught on fire with passion but…he cared about her, wanted to make her happy, give her the life she wanted.

But at night…in bed…It was hard. It was like going through the motions of what was expected. Sure, in the dark, he could imagine it was Jack under him, and really when it was dark…did it really matter? He had a vague memory of an uncle, drunk at a wedding, making a joke along the lines of ‘you don’t look at the mantlepiece when stoking the fire!’ and that about summed it up.

“Not really,” he finally said. “I love my girls and…it’s…hard, y’know?”

Jack nodded. He had mixed feelings himself over the entire thing. Once they were married the passion and raw sex had died fairly quickly with him and Lureen. Course, she’d be pregnant for most of that first year. And in a foul mood with it. They still fucked sometimes. Normally when they’d both been drinking. Jack was careful though. Always pulled out. Always. No matter how drunk he was.

He couldn’t really say why. He didn’t even have the excuse of not being able to afford it. He loved Bobby, just like Ennis loved his girls but…He sighed, sniffed and finished his cigarette in silence.

Ennis watched him from under his hat. Something was eating at him but he didn’t ask. Jack Twist could talk for hours without a break but Ennis sensed this was a topic that he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Wanna turn in?” he said softly, gesturing to the pitched tent.

Jack looked up at him and grinned, the shadow Ennis had seen vanished at once. “Sounds good to me.” He stood up and gave the fire a nudge. “Reckon it will be alright left burning?”

Ennis looked at the ground as he stood. “Reckon it should be fine. Can check later. Rained a day or so ago so ground should be damp enough.”

“If you say so,” Jack replied, nodding. He stretched then turned and walked off towards the tent, ducking inside without a glance back.

The other stayed outside for a few moments, reflecting on another night like this…Jack in the tent, waiting, himself outside, unsure…Now though, he knew what he wanted and hell if he was gonna deny himself the pleasure.

He strode forward confidently and ducked into the tent, finding himself almost nose to nose with Jack when he did. Before he could shift or speak Jack pulled him close and kissed him hard, hands fisted in the collar of his work shirt to stop Ennis from pulling back…as if he had any intentions of stopping his lover!

“Want you,” Jack breathed, “Now, please, Ennis…”

Ennis nodded, pushing Jack back to give him room to shrug out of his jacket and shirt. “Clothes off, boy,” he added to Jack, hands shaking with excitement.

The rodeo-cowboy smirked from his spot, half lying, half propped up on the tent floor, lips swollen from the kiss. “And if I’m happy watching this display?” He gestured to Ennis stripping.

“Then I’ll strip you,” Ennis threatened, hands pausing on his belt buckle.

“Oh?” Jack licked his lips, keen to see how far Ennis would go. He made no move to undress and in fact lay back further, propped up on his elbows.

Ennis laughed, “You asked for it!” He lunged at Jack and pinned him down, yanking his jacket off and making short work of the buttons on his shirt. His hands ran down Jack’s chest, fingers combing through the smattering of dark chest hair. His fingers trailed downwards and played over the little happy trail on his belly that disappeared into his jeans.

Jack wriggled and let out a soft laugh. “Tickles,” he managed, shoving at Ennis hands.

“Well you had your chance, boy,” came the reply. Ennis undid Jack’s belt and pulled it from its loop, tossing it back over his shoulder. He flipped Jack over onto his belly before he could make a retort and ran strong hands down his back to the dimples in his lower back. “Mm…”

“Ennis…” Jack said, looking over his shoulder, eyes blown wide with lust. “Fuck me…Come on…Time for slow later; want it now!”

Ennis groaned and bit his lip. He nodded and grabbed Jack’s jeans. He yanked them down, past his knees and pulled his hips up, putting Jack’s rather delicious ass on display for him. “Mm, shit Jack, look so good,” he said softly, admiring it, his hands stroking over the soft skin.

Jack just laughed and wiggled his ass, “Hurry up Ennis. Been waiting!”

“Alright, alright,” Ennis undid his own belt and pulled out his aching cock. “Mm, fuck,” he groaned, stroking a few times. “D’you bring anything?”

“What? Oh…” Jack, mind foggy with lust, twigged. “Y-yeah, pocket,” he waved a hand towards his discarded jacket.

Ennis grabbed it and riffled through the pockets until he found a pot of Vaseline. Brand new. That gave him a new thrill. Jack had bought this for the trip…knowing or at least hoping he’d be in this situation, face down, ass up, waiting to be fucked. He swallowed back a retort to it, he’d tease his lover later, and opened the pot.

“Shit,” he whispered, coating his cock liberally. Ennis then dipped his fingers into the pot and nudged them between Jack’s cheeks. He laughed. Jack was already relaxed and slick. “Twist…when did you-“

“When you was cooking,” came the reply, laced with amusement.

“Damn, that much of a sure thing was I?”

“Course.”

Ennis just shook his head and wiped his fingers on his jeans. He grabbed his cock and moved forward, nudging Jack’s legs open as much as his jeans allowed. “Ready?”

“Hurry up, Ennis!”

“Alright!” Ennis shook his head again, sucked in a breath and slowly pushed inside Jack’s slicked hole. His eyes fluttered closed at the hot, tight, gripping pleasure that enveloped him. He let out a few gasps as he inched further inside until finally his hips were pressed up against Jack’s ass.

Jack groaned under him and gripped the blanket. “N-never get used to that…Fuck…” he bit his lip and reached under himself to stroke his cock. “Feels so…good Ennis.”

“Mmm…” was all the response Ennis could muster. He stay still, trying to think of something to stop himself from coming too fast. Finally after a moment or so he gripped Jack’s hips and pulled back slowly only to yank his lover backwards to be impaled on his cock, earning a pleasure filled groan from both of them.

“Fuck me Ennis…like that first time…hard…rough…like you mean it…C-can be soft later,” Jack whispered, stroking his own cock with measured movements.

Ennis nodded, which of course Jack couldn’t see, but he certainly felt Ennis’s assent to what he asked when the man behind him started thrusting against him like a goddamn stallion mounting a mare. The pleasure of each thrust and withdrawal, each glancing blow off that special place inside him, the feeling of Ennis’s hands on his skin…it all combined to make Jack see stars.

His Ma believed in heaven after death but hell, Jack was sure he knew what it was…and this was it. Hands and knees in a tent being fucked hard by Ennis Del Mar.

Ennis himself felt heat pool in his belly and his balls grow tight as he pounded away. “I’m g-gonna come, Jack…I can’t hold off…Shit…” he pushed in as deep as he could and groaned, emptying himself into the moaning puddle of rodeo cowboy under him that Jack had become.

Jack himself came seconds later. The feel of Ennis’s hot come bathing his insides was enough to set him over the edge. “Don’t…” he whispered, when he felt Ennis go to pull out. “N-not yet…”

“Ain’t going anywhere, lil’darlin,” Ennis replied softly, shifting a little to get more comfortable. He draped himself over Jack’s back and kissed his shoulder, mouthing at the salty skin. “We should…go fishing more often.”

“Sure…” Jack breathed, trying to catch his breath. “But…give me a damn minute before we go again. Fucked the legs out from under me, Del Mar.”

Ennis laughed and ruffled Jack’s hair, “And you loved it, cowboy.”

“Yeah…yeah I did. Love you too, Ennis.”

“…I love you Jack Twist. Goddamn, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? :) Sorry about the long chats...I go where the characters take me :P 
> 
> Kudos and comments most welcome! Love you guys xxx


End file.
